My Saviour
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. Bella gets sick, she has months left and when she needs Edward the most, he leaves. His departure makes her worse and she has days to live. Will Edward make it back in time to say goodbye? Or does he have another plan?
1. Fit BPOV

**New story is here! Yay!**

**Ok so this story is called, 'My Saviour'.**

**Here is the full summary:**

_**Edward and Bella are best friends, and have been ever since the Cullen's moved to Forks. But Bella gets sick, she has months to live. Edward disappears just when she needs him the most and the stress of losing him causes her illness to increase rapidly. Bella has days left. Will Edward turn up in time to say goodbye? Or does he have a different plan? And does he have time to act it out?**_

**This story is going to be very emotional, you have been warned! **

**Bella is very sick, i have her illness already sorted, including symptoms, treatment, etc. **

**Her illness will not be revealed until Chapter 3/4, you will see why in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight because if i did, do you honestly think i'd be on FanFiction?**

* * *

"Good Morning." Edward greeted me with a smile as him and Alice sat on the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Hey." I smiled, walking across the kitchen to grab the milk.

"Bella! What the hell?" I turned to look at Alice who had just looked up from her phone. She was staring at my face and hair with a horrified expression.

"What?" I asked, looking from her to Edward who wasn't looking at my face, rather my exposed legs in the tiny shorts I'd worn in bed. I didn't feel self-conscious though, Edward was my best friend, however much I wished he was more.

Edward looked up at me, "Weren't you cold last night?"

I rolled my eyes. Edward was constantly worrying about me.

"Edward, it's spring." I moaned, pouring the milk on my cereal and sitting across from them.

"Edward will you stop going on about her clothes!" Alice complained, "Look at _her_!"

Edward frowned, "There's nothing wrong with _her_." He said.

"Prom is tonight and look at her hair! And she looks too tried, like she hasn't been sleeping! And she looks paler! And-"

"Alice I _am _here you know!" I shouted over the high octave of her voice.

Raising my voice caused my throat to contract and I coughed heavily, trying to remove the roughness from my throat.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, reaching across to grab my hand.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

I took a deep breath and put my spoon in my bowl, "I'm going to have to work on you all day!" Alice complained.

"Alice." I shook my head, my voice lower than before, my earlier shouting seemed to have taken the energy from me, "Please stop going on about it. I'll be fine. I'm sure Edward won't care whether I look amazing or not... He'll do that for the both of us."

Alice rolled her eyes as Edward laughed.

"Seriously, look at the hair on this boy." She said, tugging at Edward's messy locks.

_Yea Alice, look at them! He is so hot!_

"There's nothing wrong with his hair Alice." I shook my head and my gaze travelled to Edward and I giggled as he mouthed 'Thank you' and winked at me.

I looked down, "I'm going to go and get ready." I said, hopping up from the stool.

"But you haven't finished eating." Edward said, frowning and looking down at my bowl.

I looked down at it and grimaced, "I'm not hungry."

"Bella. You have to eat."

"Edward. I'm not hungry."

He sighed and looked at Alice who had her head almost stuck in her phone, "Okay, so he's gonna meet us there and she's gonna get a lift from her dad and he's gonna-"

"ALICE!" Edward called and her head snapped up.

"Yes?"

"Would you please tell Bella she needs to eat something."

Alice looked at me, no determination in her eyes. She was simply doing this to please Edward, "Bella. You need to eat something." And with that her head snapped back down again.

I sighed and my breath caught in my throat which starting me coughing again, "I'm f-fine." I coughed out, I lifted the bowl and took it to my room, holding it up for Edward's inspection. But there was something different in his eyes. He was staring at me with concern as I tried to calm my coughing.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to go tonight?" he asked.

I smiled and held off my coughing until I could get to my room, I tried to take a breath, "Of course I will."

_I wouldn't miss it for the world_.

I walked to the bathroom and began to run the water. I poured the milk out of the bowl and then threw the contents into the bin. The food disgusted me, it looked so horrible.

I put the bowl on the side and jumped into the shower. I walked into my room with a towel wrapped around me tightly and I opened my wardrobe to find something to wear.

I decided upon a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt seeing as Alice would be prepping and fixing me for the prom within the next hour or two.

I bent down to get my t-shirt and I felt the air leave my lungs with a massive 'whoosh'. The coughing began again and it was so bad I had to sit on the floor with my back against my wardrobe to try and calm myself down.

My throat was burning. It was as if acid had been thrown down my throat and I couldn't get any air into my lungs. It was as if the air was drowning me... I put my hand against my chest and closed my eyes, trying to breathe easily, but it seemed impossible.

I coughed to try and clear my airways and my head began swimming. The coughing was taking so much out of me, all my energy seemed to be draining away...

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Edward and Alice ran into my room.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, coming to sit beside me. He pushed me forward so my head was between my knees and he began rubbing my back.

Alice bent down took my hands, "Bella. Are you okay?"

I nodded against my knees and tried to take deep breaths. After a long minute and Edward's cool hand swishing up and down my back, I began to regain my breath.

I sat up and took a deep breath that seemed to reach the whole way to my lungs now.

"I don't think you should go tonight... You're not well." Edward mumbled.

"No!" I almost shouted, "I'm going. I'm absolutely fine."

_Maybe something would happen between Edward and I tonight, like I'd always wished for... I would rather die than not go to Prom with Edward..._

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed the beginning and will encourage me to continue! **

**Bella is sick as you can probably tell but the next chapter is Prom and what will happen there ;)**

**Please review! It makes me happy!**


	2. Preparations EPOV

**Hey guys! **

**I'm really sorry i haven't updated recently, but if you've been to my profile page (or maybe i told you i'm not sure lol) but i've got my GCSE exams and so im studying like mad for them at the moment. :D**

**But i have today off and so i'm here with another update!**

**Also, before you start reading, i want to wish my sister a VERY Happy Birthday! She is 25 today and even though she doesn't read my stories i thought i should wish her a good one :D **

**Oh and also i'm sure you'll like to join me in welcoming her into the Twilight World! **

**My sister is what i like to call 'A Twilighter in the closet'. She tells me she doesn't like Twilight, but still she goes to see all the films with me and asks me questions about Edward and Bella and what happens in all of the books... Sound like a Twilighter to you?**

**So, i bought her Twilight for her birthday! Yay! And i gave it to her about an hour ago and she's read the first chapter already!**

**I think she's going to become addicted! :/**

**Anyway, on with the story! This chapter is from Edward's POV and there will be a few of these from his POV so i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Something was wrong with Bella.

She wasn't acting like her normal self. But it wasn't as if she was in a bad mood the past couple of weeks, she was getting sicker and sicker by the day.

At first it started off as a tickly cough which we all thought would go away within a couple of days. But then it got worse, and with my hearing I could actually hear her raspy breathing and the impact it was having on her throat. With every cough it was like running sandpaper up and down her throat repeatedly until it stopped.

Then she started to get paler. The colour was fading from her cheeks and even when she blushed the colour wasn't as strong as it was before. Her heartbeat seemed normal enough, but when she started to have a coughing fit it would accelerate so much with her need for oxygen that it sounded like her heart was about to plunge out from her ribcage.

I'd noticed a change in her weight too. She didn't want to eat anymore, no matter how much I tried, and gradually I could see the pounds dropping off her.

I was beginning to get really worried.

I glanced at Bella who sat in the passenger seat of my car, "You okay?" I asked.

She turned towards me and smiled, "I'm fine."

I looked at her for a long moment and she blushed, still not the way I liked it. Bella was so beautiful, her copper hair framed her delicate face beautifully and her brown eyes were so deep and profound I found myself getting lost in them every chance I got.

I knew I loved Bella.

She was the only one who had made me feel as if I had a purpose during my eternity on earth. I would've gladly waited another 100 years to meet her, I was lucky I'd met her now.

She was a kind person, always helping others and caring for them, though she would care for them before herself. A trait which I found both astonishing and annoying.

She was the type of person who would listen to your problems, even if she had some of her own that were worse than yours. She was the type of person who would sit and listen to 'our song' over and over, just laughing about the time when we discovered it. She would remember all the happy times we'd shared together, even the ones when she got embarrassed. She would go anywhere for anyone, do anything for them.

And I would do the same for her.

But I could never tell her how I felt.

I couldn't tell Bella about my feelings for her, because I was a vampire and she a human.

If I told her my feelings they would become more real and I wouldn't be able to control them from where I had them now. Tightly bound and in my head and heart.

If she knew how I felt and somehow she loved me back, it would make it even harder to leave when the time came.

I could love her from the inside and care as a 'friend' on the out. It was a compromise I had to make, not to save myself from the heartbreak I was sure would come when I left my soulmate, the only person I've ever truly loved, who didn't even _know _I loved her, but to save her from falling for me and having a harder blow when my family and I left.

I was doing it to save her the pain, even if it caused me the world.

I pulled up at our house and Alice jumped out of the backseat in an instant. I heard Bella's laugh as Alice ran up the steps to our house. Her laugh was shaky, something human ears couldn't pick up on, but I certainly could.

Bella got out of the car and turned to look at me as I followed.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what Alice is like. Be prepared for a day of hectic dress up."

Bella smiled as we mounted the steps at a much slower pace, "I'm excited for Prom." She almost whispered.

That was the part that got me. Bella _hated _dancing and _despised _getting dressed up. So why she wanted to go to Prom was beyond me.

I would happily just sit with her in her house and watch a rerun of our favourite movies, but no, she was adamant that we were going to Prom.

I shrugged to myself as I opened the door and we walked inside. Everyone was running around the house in a fluster.

Esme had two dress bags draped over her arm as she walked upstairs, Carlisle was polishing shoes whilst sitting on the couch, Rosalie was walking out of the kitchen with various electrical appliances to style your hair, Jasper had suit bags in his hands and Emmett was being slapped around the head by Alice to get up and do something.

Emmett groaned and got up. Alice shot instructions at him and then she turned to Bella and I who were still standing beside the door.

"Edward, you and the boys are getting ready in Rose and Emmett's room. Bella, me, you and Rose are getting ready in my room." She smiled, waving Bella towards her.

Bella looked up at me and gave me a hopeful smile before moving towards Alice. They walked upstairs together and I let out a breath that I'd seemed to be holding since I'd walked into Bella's house this morning.

I walked up to Emmett's room and saw the suit bags laid out on the bed. Emmett and Jasper were nowhere to be seen and so I guessed they were still running Alice's errands.

I moved towards the bags and saw _Edward _written on a piece of paper on top of one of them.

I took the bag and opened it slowly. The tux was nice and simple, a first for Alice.

Alice had picked all our outfits. She chose Bella's and mine, Rose and Emmett's and hers and Jasper's. We had been coloured co-ordinated to match each other perfectly and seeing the midnight blue tie that went with the suit, I took it that Bella's dress was the same colour.

I showered and dressed, taking my time knowing that the girls would probably only have one eye of their make-up done.

Once dressed, I combed my hair, washed my face once more and then sat on Emmett's computer chair.

I closed my eyes and put my head back, trying to relax.

"What the hell Bella?" Alice's voice sent shock waves through the house.

I jumped up and was immediately at the door, my hand curved around the handle when I heard Bella speak, "What's wrong Alice?" Bella's voice was scared.

"How much weight have you lost?" Alice breathed incredulously, "The dress is too big!"

Of course Alice would be worried about the dress and how this would affect tonight, but what about Bella?

Bella was losing weight rapidly... They tried on their dresses only a week ago and apparently they fitted perfectly, now though...

I heard the silk drop of someone's body, probably Bella's, and then Alice open her bedroom door and walk down the corridor.

I heard her footsteps as she walked to her study and closed the door.

I heard the gentle humming of her sewing machine as she got to work and I went back to my seat, deciding what to do with Bella.

* * *

The three of us stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting on our dates.

Alice had Bella's dress fixed within five minutes and the girls had continued their vigorous routine of getting dressed.

I looked up as Alice came down the stairs. She was dressed in a short yellow prom dress, and with her pale skin and dark hair, it suited her perfectly.

She reached the bottom and walked to Jasper, who was wearing a co-ordinating outfit.

Next came Rose. She was wearing a purple dress and her hair was styled in a fancy bun. She walked to Emmett and kissed him softly, but my eyes didn't stay on them for long, I was already looking for Bella.

She walked out from behind the wall, her fingers fiddling with each other because of her nervousness. Her hair was curled, more so than her natural curls that normally took my breath away. Her dress was midnight blue, like I'd suspected. It was one shouldered and it flowed to the ground delicately. Around the shoulder and waist was a strip of black making the dress hug her curves.

I watched as she put her hand on the stair rail to guide her down and she slowly began walking downstairs. Her eyes travelled to everyone to see their reaction before they settled on mine.

I smiled up at her, hopefully a friendly smile more than the loving one I wanted to show, and she mirrored my smile, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

Her make-up was done beautifully. It wasn't overdone and there wasn't too little, it was perfect. Her eyes were framed by full lashes and she wore a hint of dark eye shadow to match the dress. Her face was a creamy white colour and her lips were a perfect shade of red. She was my Bella.

As she reached the bottom step I put my hand out for her and when she touched my skin I felt automatically safer, like I was where I was supposed to be.

My whole family was quiet, even their thoughts were gentle and hushed. But of course Bella's thoughts were cut off from me, something which perhaps made me all the more intrigued.

She blushed gently and looked down, breaking my gaze which had been on her now for about five minutes.

"Shall we get photos?" Alice asked quietly.

I pulled my gaze away from Bella's face, and looked at Alice, "Yes, photos." I mumbled, nodding.

My thoughts were messed up. I was viewing Bella's beauty, holding back my love for her and also trying to figure out what was wrong... I was in a whirlwind from which there seemed no way out.

* * *

**Next chapter is the Prom! **

**I've got ALL their outifts on my profile page, so PLEASE go check them out because i searched forever and i think their pretty nice! **

**Also on my profile page is all the info on Lemony Fridays. I've talked about it in my other stories and i don't want to keep rambling in every chapter of every story so i put everything up on my profile page!**

**AND last but not least... REVIEW!**


	3. Prom BPOV

**Hey guys! The next update is here! **

**Not much to say until the end, so i'll let you read! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I took a deep breath as Edward lead us through the double doors into the hall, my arm safely tucked into his. I looked around me in awe, everything was lit up and decorated beautifully. It was hard for me to believe that this was the stinky old gym I did P.E in...

"Do you want to go sit down?" Edward asked, pulling me from my gaze. I looked up at him and felt the blush creep up my cheeks again. I'd been blushing all night since Alice had mentioned photos, he was just so _gorgeous! _I honestly didn't deserve to have him as my Prom date...

Well in truth it was a date of convenience for the both of us... For him anyway. For me it was my biggest dream...

I'd believed Alice knew about my love for Edward, and that was the reason she insisted we go together. But she had insisted it was because 'we were friends and had to stop our admirers from getting to us'. It was true, Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton had been staring at Edward and I much more than was normal, so we decided to take ourselves out of the running for Prom dates...

But I was so lucky to have Edward beside _me _tonight. He looked so handsome in his tux I felt my breathing flutter when I'd been walking downstairs towards him. I had secretly hoped he liked my dress, and by the look on his face, I took it as a yes.

I realised I was staring at Edward... And he was waiting for an answer.

"Um... Yeh, sure." I mumbled, looking down at the floor and cursing myself for being so awkward.

Edward chuckled and began to head towards the seats at the side of the dance floor.

I looked around the hall and took everything in. There was glittering streamers scattered all over the dance floor and ceiling, there were balloons in every corner and flashing lights leaving no-one in darkness. The DJ was at the top of the long hall playing a fast song that had many people dancing in ways that was... Shameful. A large table of food had been set up along one length of wall and table and chairs along the other. In the middle was the dance floor packed full of students from Forks High, all enjoying their one night of freedom.

"Would you like a drink?" Edward asked gently as we sat down at an empty table.

I nodded, "Yes thanks."

He smiled and took off towards the punch and I sat and waited, glancing around me for Alice.

I spotted her on the dance floor, Jasper spinning her around so much it was making _me _feel sick. As I averted my gaze away from them I saw Rose and Emmett dancing too, but beside them was Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, looking bored and disappointed with each other.

I giggled to myself and looked back at the table, biting my lip to stop myself.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, sitting down and handing me my punch.

I took it and smiled up at him, "Look over at who's beside Rose and Emmett."

He looked over discretely and when he spotted them I saw his face light up and he chuckled, "Serves them right." He said, "They wanted to go with us... I'm sorry but we'd like to have a good night tonight."

I laughed and shook my head, taking a drink to satisfy my sudden thirstiness, "Didn't you get any?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "I'm not thirsty... But how are you? Are you feeling better?"

I rolled my eyes, "There's nothing wrong with me Edward."

He eyed my sceptically, "Yeh right."

"I know I'm right... I'm absolutely fine."

He groaned and shook his head, looking back at the dance floor.

We sat there for about fifteen minutes, talking about trivial things and never talking about the one thing I wanted to...

Us.

I didn't want to bring it up. If I did I'd probably start stuttering and sweating and blushing and doing every single possible thing I could to embarrass myself... But I wanted to know how he felt...

He looked up at me after we'd sat in silence for a long minute, "I know you don't like to... But this is your Prom, you're only going to have one..." he looked down, "Do you want to dance?"

I smiled, "Yes."

He looked back up at me, shocked, "Yes?"

"Yeah, come on." I stood up.

He smiled and got up and as he did a slow song started playing. Figures.

He chuckled softly and I blushed as he offered his arm and then lead us towards the dance floor.

I could feel Mike and Jessica's eyes on my back as I turned and shyly wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I saw him glance over at them and then he winked at me and enclosed my waist with his strong hands. He pulled me close and I breathed in his delicious scent as my nose lay near his collar.

We started to sway to the gentle music and I smiled, "Dancing isn't that bad." I acknowledged.

"Glad to hear you finally admit it." He chuckled.

"Are they still watching us?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm." He answered.

"Okay." I laughed.

I moved closer to him before putting my head on his shoulder, and my hand in his hair.

So everyone thought I was doing this to annoy Jessica and Mike... Only I knew my real reason... To be close to the boy I loved.

I sighed contently as we danced, letting myself float away with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I could die happy now. If a meteor came and struck the building I'd die happy, I'd say kill me first before the dream ended and Edward let go of me.

But thankfully, no meteor came.

As the song ended I pulled away from Edward and smiled up at him timidly.

He opened his mouth to say something when I heard the next song begin. I closed my eyes as the smile splayed across my face of its own accord.

I had fond memories of this song. When the Cullen's had first arrived here in Forks a year ago, everyone wanted to befriend the gorgeous family. I made no particular effort, because for all I knew they could have been complete morons.

But I couldn't have been more wrong.

I happened to be in Edward's Biology class and Alice's English. I got to know them and found that they were the kindest people I'd ever met in my life. The six of us became inseparable.

Within a month of our becoming friends Alice threw a party, claiming it to be for their arriving in Forks. But when I turned up and saw it was only me and them... I realised what Alice had been planning.

My birthday party.

It had turned out to be a brilliant night and we had a lot of fun, most of which coming from each of the couples getting up and dancing to a song of their choice.

Edward and I being the only single ones, were made to dance together, and because I can't dance, we simply messed around like two lunatics.

To the song that was playing right now.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me, "Shall we?" he asked, laughing incredulously.

I could tell I looked scared, "But it's not just us... There's so many people."

"And?" he asked, taking my hand and pulling me further into the middle of the dance floor.

The look on his face and the feel of his hand on mine gave me strength from somewhere in my body and I laughed as Lady Gaga began to sing 'Just Dance' and Edward and I began to dance like maniacs.

By the time the song had finished the whole hall had turned to Edward and I as we danced, ranging from the limbo to the chicken dance.

I laughed and held my hand against my stomach as we finished, trying to catch my breath.

Edward chuckled as he brought his leg back down from his chicken dance and he gestured to move towards our table.

I nodded and followed him, still trying to relieve myself from the sudden tightness in my chest.

I'd been absolutely fine after this morning's shock attack of coughing, but it all seemed to be coming back to me now. It was as if my lungs weren't working, like the oxygen wasn't getting around my body.

I sat down and frowned as I put my hand over my chest. Edward looked at me for the first time since we'd moved away from the dance floor and he automatically put his hand on my arm, a worried look casting over his features.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I smiled, "I think that dance took it out of me... Maybe I need some fresh air."

He nodded and stood up, "Come on. I'll take you outside."

I got up and took his arm, trying to breathe as we made our way to the doors.

We were outside within moments and Edward walked around the porch that had been set up for tonight. We stood against the balcony for a long moment and I wrapped my fingers around the bar tightly, as my head became lighter and everything started going blurry.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked after a long moment. I could feel his eyes on my face, but I couldn't look at him.

"Better." I lied.

"Bella." He scoffed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I admitted, "But it will go away... I've probably just caught a chest infection or something." I smiled up at him, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

I gripped the bar tighter as another wave of nausea took over. I felt myself lose my breath again and I struggled to gain it without Edward noticing. My lungs seemed to close over as I gulped for air and everything went hazy as a sudden burst of pain shot through my body.

I heard the doors of the hall fly open suddenly and I turned instinctively to see who it was.

"Edward! Bella, she's going to..." I heard Alice shout, but I couldn't hear anything else.

As I turned the light-headedness increased to full tempo and I stared at Alice as she gazed at me with wide eyes.

I felt my own eyes become heavy and I fell backwards, finally letting the force that had been fighting for control take over.

I vaguely remembered strong arms catching me and Edward's concerned voice in my ear.

"Bella? Bella!" he called for me.

Everything was a hazy blur. I could hear Edward and Alice's anguished voices and Edward's cool hand on my cheek, but it seemed to be so insignificant to the pain that was coursing through my body. It was burning through me, pounding every organ it could reach. It was taking my energy, taking my oxygen, taking everything I needed.

Perhaps this was the meteor.

* * *

**Enjoy?**

**Ok, so i know you all really want to know whats wrong with Bella and i can reveal that you will find out in the NEXT CHAPTER. The next chapter will be Bella finding out, and then the chapter after that will be Edward finding out...**

**Sound good? I hope so :D**

**Remember you can find their Prom outfits on my profile and also on my profile is links to my Facebook, Formspring and Twitter accounts. So please go follow me :D All the details and links are on my profile :D**

**So anyway, goodnight from Ireland and please review! :D**


	4. Illness BPOV

**Hey guys! I've been wanting to update this story for days now and only today have i been in the right frame of mind to do it.**

**This chapter is very intense and you're finally going to find out whats wrong with Bella :D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I sat and stared through unseeing eyes. Something was wrong, not only could I see it on Carlisle's face, but I could feel it in my body too.

Ever since Prom things had seemed to have gotten worse, rapidly.

My coughing had increased, my lungs never seemed to fully fill with air, I constantly felt like I was swimming in a relentless sea that never gave me a chance to breathe.

Perhaps it was my worrying that had caused me to get worse.

The night of the Prom, when I'd fainted and Edward caught me, they'd taken me to Carlisle. He gave me a once over and demanded I have numerous tests done, that even I couldn't pronounce nor decipher the meaning.

And now, as I sat beside a bewildered Charlie, I knew something wasn't right.

Carlisle's face was torn, a deep pain hidden in every contour of his face. He was bringing bad news, news I could only hope could be made better.

I glanced over at Charlie who sat with a curious expression. He was worried yes, but he didn't believe it could be that serious. I did.

I knew Carlisle's face, I'd spent so much time with Edward and his family that I knew what every facial expression meant. This one was compassionate and far too concerned to be a simple chest infection like I'd hoped.

He sat across from us on the recliner chair while Charlie and I sat on the couch. We had a small house, but small was what we needed seeing as it was only the two of us, after Renee had died when I was a kid. Charlie and I lived in the same house and ate from the same fridge, but we were far from close. I think he believed I needed a feminine figure and because mom wasn't around, he didn't see the point in trying.

Carlisle sat forward, placing his hands in front of him and twining his fingers together, "Bella..." he said quietly.

I couldn't stand the agitation running through my body, or the tenseness hanging in the air. I just wanted to get on with it, "Just tell me Carlisle." My voice was hoarse and rough, something which had developed a few days back.

He looked down for a long moment and then licked his lips. He glanced back up at me, a tortured look in his eyes. "You have a condition Bella..." he swallowed, "It's called Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis."

I stared at him blankly. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, or what the condition was or meant, but by his grave tone and his sad eyes, I could tell it was bad.

He looked down and continued, "You had all the symptoms when Edward and Alice brought you to me... But I had to take numerous tests to be sure. The symptoms, I'm sure you'll recognise yourself." He held out a hand and ticked them off with each finger, "Chronic dry, hacking cough. Fatigue and weakness. Discomfort in the chest. Breathlessness. Loss of appetite. Rapid weight loss..." he trailed off, his eyes searching mine.

I nodded once, swallowing away my fear of what he was about to say next. But it didn't disappear, it only came back stronger.

"What's the condition? I don't understand..." I trailed off, my voice weak.

He sighed, "Pulmonary Fibrosis is a disease inflicting the lung. What happens is that the air sacs progressively begin to fill up with fibrotic tissue. With the progression of time the tissue becomes denser, and therefore prevents the transfer of oxygen into the bloodstream." He said, in complete doctor mode.

I stared at the floor for a long moment, "So that's why I feel like I can never get enough air."

"Exactly." He murmured, "The disease can go unnoticed for some time until the symptoms start to make themselves more known."

"So I could've had this for a while?" I looked up at him.

His face turned gentle, "Considering _your_ case, I'd say you've had this for a long while now Bella."

"My case?"

He looked down trying to hide the pain in his eyes before I could register it, but I saw it before he could.

"This disease Bella..." he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "It's terminal."

Terminal.

_Terminal._

No... Not me.

I stared at Carlisle for a long moment and he opened his eyes to look at me, sympathy clouding his features. Tears welled up in my eyes and I shook my head slowly.

Terminal?

Not me. I was only seventeen years old, how could I have a disease that would end my life? My life was only beginning, it wasn't ready to end.

Everything went blurry and I blinked, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. I heard Charlie faintly in the background, calling my name with a clogged up throat. But I couldn't move. Everything seemed to stop as I sat there, absorbing the information Carlisle had just told me. I wished now that he'd never spoken.

I heard sobs, someone crying so erratically that it filtered through the whole house.

I only realised when I felt cold hands touch my face that it was me.

"Calm down Bella..." I heard Carlisle's voice, "You're going to make yourself worse... You _need _to calm down."

He was right. As the tears fell from my eyes and the sobs racked my body I felt myself losing my breath, my head becoming light and my muscles fighting for oxygen.

I took a deep breath and then another, letting the little oxygen that could get to my muscles and calm me down.

After my tears had stopped, only a few running down my cheeks the odd time, I looked at Carlisle and he continued with more information.

"Like I said before Bella." His voice was strained, "The disease doesn't present itself sometimes until it has progressed." I took another breath as Charlie took my hand in his, I glanced at him and saw a few tears running down his own cheek, "There is no cure for the disease... Sometimes we can prolong the person's life with the right medicine..."

"B-But me?"

"Your case has progressed so much that..." he shook his head, "You have months Bella."

I let out other cry and turned to bury my face in Charlie's chest.

Months.

I thought I was going to live until I was an old woman, and I would be lucky if I made it till my eighteenth birthday...

I realised, after sobbing into Charlie's chest for a few minutes, that it wasn't him I wanted to hold me.

It was Edward.

Edward. My Edward.

I was never going to get to be with him now, though there was probably little chance in the beginning.

But how would he take it? Would he be devastated? Would he be sad that he was losing his best friend? Or did I mean more to him than that?

I didn't know, or care. All I wanted was Edward here to hold me.

I looked back at Carlisle, "W-What do we do now?"

He looked down, "There's nothing we can do Bella... You're going to get worse... Things will get harder, taking a phone call, walking upstairs, eating a meal... You'll become bedbound..."

I let out a helpless whimper and spoke, "In a few months time I'll be dead."

He nodded sadly and got up off the chair to comfort me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, the doctor exterior dissolving and the father figure coming out stronger than it had before, "I'm sorry Bella... I'm so sorry... But u have to be strong, okay? You have to make sure that these last months are spent well... You take care of yourself, don't let this disease take another day away from you. Because if you let it take over, or let yourself get worse, your last month's can reduce down to weeks... _Days_... So promise me Bella... Promise you'll stay strong."

"I p-promise." I whimpered.

He rubbed my back soothingly and I whispered in his ear, "Have you told Edward?"

He shook his head, "No... I'm going to tell him now."

"Would you ask him to come see me?"

He laughed gently, "Bella... That's going to be the first thing on his mind, never mind me asking him."

I nodded as he pulled away from me. He turned and picked up his bag, obviously getting my vibe of wanting him to go and tell Edward so I could be with him sooner.

He stopped beside us and shook Charlie's hand and then touched my face lightly, "I'll be back soon Bella. I'll get your medicine sorted and I'll be here..." he nodded gently, "Until the end."

The end.

It was coming.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Yes. Thank you Doctor Cullen." Charlie spoke, having to clear his throat before he tried.

Carlisle nodded and then let himself out.

The house was silent for a long moment as I replayed everything over in my head.

I suddenly wished I could go back, as if going back would make it better.

Perhaps if I had of told someone how I was feeling before it got so bad that I was collapsing into Edward's arms... Maybe then, they could've done something, given me that medicine Carlisle had talked about to prolong my life for another year, even half a year...

Anything.

I realised hastily that I couldn't dwell on that. Because if I blamed myself I would beat myself up about it, and make myself worse. I'd promised Carlisle I would stay strong.

I moved my head to look at Charlie and I saw he was staring at me with tear filled eyes.

He pulled me close suddenly and as he gathered me up in his arms in whispered something that made my heart break even more, "I'd always thought it would be me seeing your mom first..."

I sobbed into his chest until the tears seemed to run dry and my breathing became hollow and strained.

He pulled me away from him, "Bells you'd better go to bed, get some rest." He whispered, I could hear his voice about to break, "You need your rest."

I nodded and pulled myself up from the couch. I walked to the stairs and grabbed the handrail to guide me up.

I made it to the top much slower than was normal, but I was thankful I was still able to do it.

Because I knew now that in months to come that simple task would be impossible...

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed... I cried writing this... I think i'm a very emotional person... :/**

**Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis is a real illness and these symptoms and effects are real. I mean no harm using this illness and i hope i do it justice, perhaps even make more people aware of it. There are loads of websites that deal with this condition, check them out.**

**The next chapter will be Edward finding out, i will update soon.**

**Please review, they make me happy and i update faster :D**

**Review!**


	5. Denial EPOV

***Hides from your glares* I know! I know! I havent updated in FOREVER! But it was the last of my exams and i didn't want to burn myself out with writing and then not be able to pass them... BUT if you've been on my profile you'll see that my exams are FINISHED, it is SUMMER and i'm back to updating super quick! YAY!**

**So without further rambling, here is the chapter!**

* * *

I sat at the piano gently playing a selection of chords that somehow always turned into Bella's lullaby. I tried not to play it, because it just reminded me of Carlisle being at her house, telling her the results of the tests...

There was nothing wrong with her.

There couldn't be.

I shook my head once again as my fingers started to play her song. I stopped myself and took my hands away from the piano. It was probably a better idea not to play it, but it was my only distraction as I waited for Carlisle to come home.

_She's going to be fine Edward... _Esme said softly with her thoughts. I nodded, knowing she could see me.

Suddenly Carlisle's thoughts came within my range and I stiffened as I listened. He was hiding them from me.

He was concentrating solely on the road ahead of him, not thinking of Bella at all... But his thoughts were sad... Full of remorse. The same way they were when one of his patients were...

I froze, not able to move as I sat on the piano seat. The whole world went blurry, turning on its axis. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't see anything in front of me, I couldn't hear any sounds...

Except the beating of Bella's heart...

There was no way that could ever stop.

Carlisle stopped the car outside the house and I faintly heard him open his door and get out. I also heard my family come closer to me, touching my shoulder, asking what was wrong.

The door opened. My head snapped up to look at Carlisle, blinking rapidly to remove the impossible tears.

He looked at me, his golden eyes were poignant and heart-rending, making my heart squeeze in my chest as I stared at him.

"I'm sorry Edward..."

Three words.

That was all it took.

"No..." I shook my head, gritting my teeth as my hands clenched into fists, "No..."

Carlisle closed his eyes, "I'm sor-"

"NO!" I shouted, jumping up from the chair. I grabbed the wood of the piano, felt my fingers curl into it and break it before I flipped it over, crashing it down on the floor and watching as it broke into hundreds of pieces.

Emmett grabbed my shoulders, "Edward, calm down."

I didn't speak, instead I slammed my hands into his chest, pushing him back against the wall and watching as the force caused a massive crack to appear down it.

I turned towards the door, not knowing where I was going, what I was going to do. I just couldn't believe the thoughts Carlisle let slip as he got out of his car.

_Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis... Poor girl..._

Bella was dying...

I stormed out of the house and started running through the woods at an immeasurable speed. Trees blurred past me, a green wall trapping me in this nightmare, when all I wanted was...

Bella.

I stopped. My feet sticking to the ground as the walls broke down and became normal trees again. I looked at the ground feeling the anger simmer and the despair build up over it.

Bella couldn't go... She couldn't leave me. She was the only purpose for me to be in this world. Without her... What I do?

She was the person in all my thoughts, she never left them, so how could she leave me?

Even when I couldn't hear it, her heartbeat still echoed in my ears. Even when I couldn't see her, her face still shone in my head. Even when I wasn't near her, I still loved her.

I felt myself fall onto the ground and I rubbed my face in my hands.

"Edward." I heard Alice's voice.

I didn't turn, instead I looked down at my hands, my head slowly shaking, "It can't be true Alice... It can't be..."

She knelt down beside me and wrapped her arms around me, "Oh Edward..."

"I can't lose her Alice... What will I do?"

She hugged me tighter and shook her head, "I don't know... All I know is you both need someone to comfort you."

I nodded as the thought struck me, "She's probably wanting me there..."

Alice nodded, "You'll be there soon."

I watched with her as she saw me in Bella's room, comforting her. Suddenly the scene shifted and Alice tried to block it from me.

"Don't." I told her, watching intently.

"Edward you don't want to see..." she trailed off as I glanced at her.

She didn't block the vision from me, my face must have warned her not to. I watched from Alice's eyes as I held Bella in the bed, my face crushed into her shoulder, my cries torn and desolate. I watched as my head lifted and I looked at Alice. But Alice's eyes strayed to Bella and I saw her body, cold, white, motionless... Dead.

The vision cut off suddenly and Alice hugged me tight, "It's going to be okay Edward."

I didn't realise I was shaking. But Alice's strong arms around me seemed to calm me a bit.

I shook my head, "I won't let her die... I _can't _let her die... What would I do without her?"

_She would die eventually anyw-_ Alice tried to stop her thoughts before they reached me, but I heard them anyway.

"But that was years away... Not months..." I shook my head, feeling as if my tears would cause a river if they could flow.

I stood up, suddenly determined, "I won't let her die... I'll find a way..." I saw Alice glance at me with wide eyes, "Find a way without changing her..." Alice's expression dropped and I pretended to ignore it as I began walking again, "First I need to go see Bella..." Her named burned in my throat, my need to be near her ached in my body. I turned back to Alice, "I don't know when I'll be back."

She looked down and nodded, "Take your time."

I looked away and nodded before turning around again and running as fast as I could towards Bella's house.

It probably only took five minutes, but it seemed like forever. Eventually, I stood outside her house, still masked by the trees as I listened. Her breathing was shallow, raspy and quiet, as if she were asleep. Maybe I shouldn't disturb her then, she would need her rest...

No. I had to go see her.

I walked out from the trees and towards her house, my eyes fixed on the window. I climbed the house in one quick movement, sliding Bella's window open and jumping through soundlessly.

I turned and closed the window again before looking back at Bella. My heart melted instantly and my eyes softened as I watched the love of my life curled up in bed.

She was on her side, her perfect face turned away from me and her head lying gently on the pillow like feathers on a cloud. The sheets were placed over her gently as if she'd barely moved since she fallen asleep.

Her breathing changed suddenly and I froze. But instead of there being something wrong with her, she turned in the bed, her eyes meeting mine instantly.

Her sleepy eyes widened and then narrowed as pain crossed her features. She sat up in the bed, her arms reaching for me as mine did for her. I got onto the bed, taking her into my arms, almost like a lover rather than a best friend, but right now I couldn't care less.

Her sobs started at once as she crushed her face into my chest and I rocked her back and forth.

"Sssh Bella..." I begged, "Don't cry, love... You'll make yourself worse..."

"Edward. I. Don't. Want. To. Die." She cried helplessly.

I closed my eyes, pulling her tighter against me as if holding her could heal my breaking heart.

I continued to rock her, soothing her sobs with my voice, and eventually as she started to drift towards sleep again, I began to hum her lullaby in her ear. She'd never heard it before, but now seemed like a good a time as any.

Soon enough she was asleep in my arms with a gentle smile on her face and I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming of... I stared at her face for a long moment and then I looked at the wall, trying to find a solution to the nightmare we were in, but all I could was Alice's vision staring back at me, taunting me, telling me it was going to happen...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before kissing Bella's forehead lightly, "I love you Bella... I'll find a way, love. I promise..."

* * *

**So i wanna thank you all for sticking with me and this story throughout my exam period and also reviewing, it means so much to me.**

**Also, if you read any of my other stories you'll be happy to know i'm gonna get them ALL updated in the next few days =D AND I'm starting some new stories! Summaries are ALL on my profile, so go check them out!**

**Last but not least, review and make me happy!**


End file.
